


Soulmate

by CrestfallenCatharsis



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Battle, Drabble, F/M, SoMa Week, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCatharsis/pseuds/CrestfallenCatharsis
Summary: "Between them is a bond so deep it cuts through all doubts of the existence of soulmates." For SoMa Week 2017!





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> SoMa Week 2017. Day 7: In Battle.

Between them is a bond so deep it cuts through all doubts of the existence of soulmates. While their link is quite literally in the soul of their bodies, it is not so simple to say that this is the grounds of which their relationship was created. A soul connection can be made with more than one individual. Meisters are able to have multiple weapons or a meister can use another's weapon if perhaps in a pinch, so long as the weapon and meister get along well enough. However, in the case of soulmates, these bonds are infinitely more rare. 

"Soul!" she shouts, her hand held out to her side. He grins, a gleam of white as he transforms from one shape to another. She catches him, as he knew she would.

"Your soul is mine!" she bellows. He feels her grip tighten as she prepares herself for combat. Unspoken, she relays to him her movements. His actions comply, shifting in her grasp to fit the mold she plays out to him. They fight in sync, one solitary motion to the next, always together.

She charges, a piercing battle cry exploding from her lips. She takes a forceful swing at the enemy before them, a miss. She grits her teeth and jumps back, on the defensive. She raises his handle above her head, blocking a blow by the opponent's weapon. He absorbs the shock as much as he is able, but still shakes in his meister's hands. She uses him to push the foe away. He spins between her fingers before taking a position to wait for the next attack. Their adversary makes an attempt at her feet, but she jumps in avoidance. Before the enemy could collect themselves, she punches them square in the jaw, causing them to stumble backward. Again, she takes this opportunity to attain the advantage. His black and red blade slices their opponent's limbs, but none accessing far enough into the skin for the final blow.

"Soul resonance!" they chant in unison. Their souls collide, sending a myriad of shockwaves throughout their bodies as their entire beings unite. She feels his strength course through her, as he does hers. His blade evolves, becoming a symbol of their amplified power. She hollers another war cry as she hurtles toward their attacker at top speed. With one formidable slash he catches the exact moment in time when his dinner is served.

He reverts back to human form and takes the glowing orb in his hand. "Thanks for the meal," he tells her before slurping it down. She smiles, watching her weapon swallow the fruits of their labor. They search for a mirror to report to Lord Death, their pace equal as they walk side by side.

One may never come across their soulmate in their lifetime, but that isn't reason to give up hope; many people have, will, and are currently discovering theirs. If you're lucky, your soulmate will come to you. Yes, if you're truly blessed, you will meet someone who understands you on a level buried so deep in your heart that you never even knew was there. They may come by any label: a friend, a parent, a teacher.

However, only the extraordinarily fortunate can call their soulmate 'partner'.


End file.
